


like a house on fire

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Child Neglect, Gen, baby sasu is a bit of a snot tbh, it focuses on yugao and baby sasuke, sasuke has a litten, sasuke is also 8 so that's not a great combo, the ship is only mentioned, yugao is sasuke's babysitter and she's tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Yugao is working her way through school doing odd jobs, one of those being babysitting. Her newest ward is eight year old Uchiha Sasuke, a menace with the cutest pout known to man and a Litten with pyromania.
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Uzuki Yuugao & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	like a house on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Pokemon AU / Sasuke + Yugao

Yugao looks from the pouting, ash-covered boy to his miscreant, fire-breathing partner and sighs. She doesn’t want to look behind her, because the only thing there is the remnants of a shed and she’s certainly not in the mood to be graced with those visuals again.

“Accidents happen.” She says, quite proud of the way her voice doesn’t wobble. She tries not to think about how a smoldering shed feels a bit less like an accident and more like her death sentence. Why, oh why, had she ever taken this babysitting job?

 _It’s good money,_ they said. _He’s such a well behaved child,_ they said. _Just look at his older brother,_ they said.

Yeah, well, obviously they’ve never spent more than five minutes with the little shit. 

“It’s not our fault.” The boy says, and the Litten by his side echoes the sentiment in a decidedly less human manner. “We didn’t mean to.”

Yugao sighs. If she’s going to get in trouble with the Uchiha’s, she might as well not hold back, right? She’s respectful, but she _does_ have a spine. A spine Sasuke’s previous babysitters didn’t have if they let the eight year old get away with shit like this. 

Because that shed is barely a month old. Apparently rebuilt after _another_ fire. Honestly, does no one understand that maybe pokemon and small children don’t always mix if both are immature and prone to wreaking havoc? 

She sighs again because it feels like she’s aged ten years in five minutes and she really just wants to go home and curl up beside her boyfriend. Hayato would accept her with open arms and let her grunt about spoiled brats without telling her off for verbally shitting on a literal child. Some kids deserved it. Little snots.

“Now that’s where there’s a problem.” She puts her feet firmly on the ground and straightens that steel spine she just boasted of. “Maybe you didn’t mean to or maybe you did, either way, trying to deny the fact that the shed is now smithereens is rather redundant, don’t you think?”

Sasuke furrows his brow, looking a little caught off guard. Yeah, his stupidly cute face isn’t going to work on her. Nor the look on his equally cute Litten. 

“It’s your fault, whether you meant to or not. It’s your actions that resulted in this, do you understand? That means you need to take responsibility for it.”

Yugao is probably going to be fired because she herself was responsible for watching Sasuke, but she’s only human and that Litten moves far quicker, and has a mean streak that’s only exacerbated by Sasuke’s hellspawn nature. Right now though, she’s not sure she cares too much. There will be other jobs. There will be other kids. She feels like it would be a disservice not to try to reprimand a kid who thinks he can get away with anything while his family is away. Just _thinking_ about how he might grow up to be is making her shiver.

“But it’s not my fault!” Sasuke exclaims, even stamping his little foot.

“So what,” Yugao raises a brow. “You’re gonna blame it on Litten here? You’re going to separate yourself entirely instead of owning up to it? If Litten is yours, that means anything he does is _your_ responsibility. If he acts out or acts bad or destroys things, that’s a reflection on you.”

She doesn’t sugarcoat her words and she doesn’t try to dumb them down too much. Sasuke gives off the vibes of a neglected middle child screaming out for attention, which is hilarious and concerning as he’s the youngest out of two. True, he’s probably gone through a plethora of babysitters. His parents are rarely home and his older brother is away at a specialized pokemon trainer boarding school — apparently they want to groom him to be a gym leader or something stupid like that, without actually talking to the kid in question. 

So little Sasuke is probably angry at the world because no one seems to love him, even though they probably do (at least, Yugao hopes so) and just don’t have time to show it. Whatever, Yugao isn’t getting paid to criticize their parenting style even if she really wants to.

What she _can_ do is attempt to squeeze out a little lesson in growing up and not becoming a complete tool. 

“It doesn’t even matter, it’s just a stupid shed.” The boy replies, shock giving way to a, frankly, hilarious scowl. Its effects are horrendously ruined by the baby fat on his cheeks. “They’ll just build a new one.”

“Yeah, they will. So what about it? Are you just gonna walk through life thinking you can break things and they’ll always come back perfectly repaired?” She asks, flicking his forehead. 

He yelps and gapes at her. “What was that for!?”  
“You’re being a little shit. Come on, you’re getting a time out.”

“WHAT?”

* * *

Turns out, she doesn’t get fired. Apparently Sasuke refuses to have any other babysitter aside from her. Hayato thinks it’s hilarious. Yugao thinks she’ll go gray before twenty-five.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!


End file.
